Deux hommes dans un bar
by Arellys
Summary: "Je pourrais faire de toi un roi," Dis Tom, car comme tous les nombreux héritiers gâtés se moquant habituellement de lui dans les couloirs, les moldus étaient assez idiots pour croire que le pouvoir pouvait être servis sur un plateau. Traduction de SlashMyDream


_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, encore ^^ je suis assez accro à ça en ce moment je dois avouer.. Et cette fois, il s'agit d'un crossover assez intéressant je trouve, de part le choix des personnages. Une fois encore, la réponse de l'auteur pour m'accorder l'autorisation de la publier est lente à venir, donc évidement, dans le cas où je recevrais un réponse négative de sa part, j'ôterais immédiatement cette histoire en présentant mes excuses. Mais l'auteur qui se nomme au passage SlashMyDream n'est pas venu faire une tour du côté des fan fictions depuis un bon bout de temps d'après la date de sa dernière publication.. alors je me suis permise en attendant de traduire ce fabuleux one-shot et de vous le faire partager, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi.. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>«Je pourrais faire de toi un roi, » Dit Tom, car comme les nombreux héritiers gâtés se moquant habituellement de lui dans les couloirs, les moldus étaient assez idiots pour croire que le pouvoir pouvait être servis sur un plateau.<p>

Et ce dut être un effet de la lumière vacillante lorsque les couleurs semblèrent s'évaporer du visage du garçon à ce moment là, comme s'il avait été frappé d'un sort de décoloration. Cela lui donnait un air fatigué, vieux et usé sur les bords, comme sur une photographie moldue, ces demeurés figeaient ce qu'ils voyaient en noirs et blancs comme si quelqu'un ne prendrait jamais assez soin de se rappeler de leur quotidien morne.

Il n'y aurait plus personne pour se rappeler d'eux une fois que Tom serait passé par là, mais ça, le garçon ne le savait pas.

Et ce dernier était attrayant quelque part, des traits impérieux et la peau blanche d'un sang pure; ses cheveux noirs bouclaient à la base de son cou à la manière des Rosier. N'importe qui hormis un moldu aurait pu le confondre avec un sorcier de pure souche; bien que les ombres accentuant ses yeux étaient trop intenses pour être le résultat d'un simple sortilège, et n'importe quelle mère fière et sang pure se seraient débarrassées des tâches de rousseur qui recouvraient les joues du garçon des années auparavant, mais il avait l'air assez convenable dans une lumière ternie; peut-être agenouillé sur le sol entre les jambes de Tom, conformément à son propre statut.

Une fois qu'il aurait gagné, Tom pensa que ce serait une bonne idée de garder une partie de sa carcasse comme esclave de lit, surtout avec une bouche comme la sienne. Il ne pouvait évidement pas se permettre d'utiliser ses propres adeptes de la sorte, au risque d'augmenter leur sentiment d'importance assez exagérée comme cela.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de réaliser qu'ils étaient tous jetables enfin de compte. Après tout, un duelliste accompli en valait n'importe quel autre et les sorciers étaient tous consanguins, comme les Weasley par exemple.

« Je ne pense pas, » Dit son coup d'un soir froidement, se penchant en arrière sur son tabouret. Il dégageait une illusion surprenante de sobriété, en dépit que Tom ait triplée la dose d'alcool dans son verre d'un coup de baguette il y ai environs dix minutes de ça.

« Oh ? » demanda t-il en soulevant un sourcil, dans une lente inclinaison à la manière qu'Abraxas Malefoy lui avait apprise lorsque Tom n'était qu'un jeune première année pour lui, loin du seigneur et maître qu'il était désormais.

La fierté de la maison des serpents n'était pas quelque chose qui devrait être enseignée à un héritier de serpentard par un paon prétentieux dans son genre.

« Non, » Dit le garçon, et Tom tâtonna dans son esprit à la recherche d'un prénom, essayant de mettre de côté les détails sans importance, alors que le garçon posait un coude sur le bois usé du bar et faisait un rapide signe de la main au barman; ses long doigts flottant dans les airs comme s'ils avaient l'habitude d'être obéît; avec toute la grâce des sang pures résultant habituellement d'une pratique intense du piano ou du clavecin.

_Ce n'est qu'une putain_, se rappela t-il intérieurement, mais cela revenait au même, le garçon était loin d'être aussi imbécile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ.

C'était presque un soulagement, seuls les plus intelligents pouvaient être odieusement difficiles à mettre dans un lit, ne pouvant être dupés par le charme ou la flatterie, n'étant pas suffisamment superficiels pour se contenter des apparences.

Il prit une autre petit gorgée de sa commande, et demanda ensuite, « Et pourquoi ça ? », tournoyant son verre dans sa main comme si la réponse lui l'importait peu.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a déjà essayé de me dire cela une fois, » dit Edmund - un prénom grossier et commun, tout comme celui que Tom cherchait à tout prix à faire oublier - et sa voix était désormais froide, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait. « Ça ne s'est pas très bien fini pour elle, ».

_Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça,_ pensa Tom, et s'il n'avait pas été le descendant de serpentard il aurait peut-être même paniqué.

« Intéressant, » dit-il à la place, courbant agréablement sa tête d'un côté, avec un semblant d'intérêt qui séduisait toujours ses petites amies insipides. « Dis-moi en plus. »

« Je ne pense pas, » Edmund - non, Pevensie - répliqua.

« Si tu le fais, tu devras me tuer ? » demanda Tom, car par Salazar, tout cela faisait tellement gryffondorien.

« Si je devais te tuer, nous ne serions pas assis là à en parler, » dit Edmund, mais sa voix sonnait plus douce maintenant, comme dans un rêve; le sort de Tom avait manifestement fonctionné. « De toute façon, tu ne voudrais pas me croire. »

Comme s'il y avait un quelconque intérêt à ce qu'un _moldu_ pouvait lui dire.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai entendu tout un jolis tas d'histoires absurdes à l'école, vraies pour la plus part. »

« Aucune comme celle-là. »

« Un élève de seconde année a tenté d'apprendre une araignée géante à parler, » se retrouva t-il à dire, comme s'il se préoccupait de leur conversation.

« Ça a marché ? » Pevensie souriait à présent, et Tom le détestait encore un peu plus pour cela; pour ne rien savoir du monde des sorciers et trouver le moyen d'en rire quand même.

_Sale moldu._

_Oui, _pensa t-il, et il fut effrayé de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de ses mots comme ça depuis que Dumbledore avait mis son armoire en feu.

« Bien alors, » fit Pevensie, finissant son verre d'un trait, « Quel fut le problème ? »

Il voulait meurtrir le garçon pour son insolence, le couvrir de bleus et de sang pour lui rappeler son statut inférieur.

« Les monstres ne sont pas tolérées dans une école, » dit Tom, un écho de ses propres paroles datant d'il y a des mois de cela résonnant encore dans ses oreilles; à l'époque toujours considéré comme un enfant mentant au plus grand sorcier vivant supposé, ou peu importe l'épithète de ce vieux fou de gryffondor.

« Et bien, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Pevensie, tournant son tabouret en bois pour faire face à Tom. Ses yeux étaient acérés, ses lèvres pincées. _Gryffondor, _pensait-il, et seuls la pratique et le noble sang qui coulait dans ses veines l'empêchait de frémir.

« Une fille de douze ans à été tué, je crois. »

« Par une araignée parlante ? » Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui sonnait dans sa voix, presque comme de l'espoir.

Il devait divaguer; Il n'y avait aucun moyens qu'un moldu puisse connaître l'existence des Acromentula, et même les sorciers ne les affectionnaient pas.

Et il était pourtant étonnement facile d'oublier la nature de ce garçon; Pevensie semblait plus intelligent que la plus part de ses adeptes. Si seulement.

« Elle était empoisonnée. »

« Venimeuse, » rétorqua le gamin.

« Pardon ? » grinça Tom, réussissant difficilement à se montrer agréable, mais il y avait une lueur importune dans l'œil de Pevensie qui lui montrait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dupe.

« Je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas avaler. »

« A peine. En effet, tu as raison. » Les mots étaient physiquement douloureux. Il aurait peut-être été préférable de sacrifier un des adeptes sans cesse croissant plutôt que de gaspiller sa soirée ainsi.

« J'ai toujours raison, » déclara Pevensie amèrement. La connaissance ne semblait lui apporter aucun plaisir. Un autre travers de moldu.

« Habituellement, moi aussi, » admit Tom, mais Pevensie se contenta d'incliner sa tête et de ricaner légèrement. C'était un son étonnement froid, bien que fort et clair. Il fit tourner la tête de nombreux clients, mais Pevensie ne retint pas longtemps leur attention; tout ce qu'ils y virent fut deux garçons à peine majeurs profitant de leur nouvel accès facile et légal à l'alcool, amis ou frères.

Et ils auraient pu être frères, du moins de loin à la tombée du jour; les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même peau pâle, les yeux sombres identiques et ce sourire moqueur en coin également similaire, voilà de quoi donner à réfléchir à l'unique héritier vivant de serpentard.

Minerva McGonagal avait une fois traité Tom d'égocentrique. En ce sens, elle n'avait pas tord.

« Apparemment, pas cette fois, » déclara Pevensie, mettant un terme au débat.

Il y avait des limites à ce que Tom pouvait tolérer avec un tant soit peu de raison et de fierté personnelle, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se laisse ridiculiser de la sorte par un putain de moldu.

_Impero_, pensa t-il, sa baguette sortie furtivement de son manteau qu'il avait refusé de raccrocher avec ceux des moldus trop sales pour lui, cachée sous la table, mais pointant attentivement Pevensie.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction perceptible de sa part, mais beaucoup d'entre eux réagissait comme cela, trop stupide pour remarquer l'intrusion. Tom se sentait presque déçu, bien qu'il aurait été insensé d'en attendre plus venant d'un moldu que de ses propres adeptes.

_Viens avec moi, _ordonna t-il silencieusement au garçon, sentant pratiquement le pouvoir parcourir ses veines, et il attendit.

Et attendit.

C'est alors qu'il cligna des yeux difficilement, pendant que Pevensie ne montrait aucun signe de mouvement hormis le tapotement de ses doigts sur le rebord de son verre désormais vide, apparemment plongé en pleine réflexion. Stupéfait, Tom regarda sa baguette, se demandant presque s'il n'avait pas d'une façon ou d'une autre désigné quelqu'un d'autre, bien que personne ne semblait venir vers lui.

Finalement, il leva les yeux, se réappropriant une expression plaisante et nullement perturbée, pour découvrir Pevensie déjà en train de le regarder, avec l'expression la plus froide que Tom ai jamais vu.

« La magie n'a pas fonctionné sur moi depuis très longtemps, » dit-il, et il resta immobile tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. Pendant un instant d'effroi, Tom se demanda s'il cherchait une baguette, mais tout ce qu'il en sortit fut quelques pièces de monnaies moldues, qu'il glissa sur le bar en direction du serveur. Alors il se pencha avec précaution vers lui, et souffla « Je trouve des méthodes de persuasion douces beaucoup plus efficaces, » contre l'oreille de Tom.

Jedusor eut presque un sursaut, le souffle coupé dans sa gorge au moment même où le garçon s'en allait, et il se retrouva seul au bar, brandissant toujours sa baguette.


End file.
